Vectorman (the Movie)
by Barakao1
Summary: A movie script based on the classic 90's Genesis game. In the year 2049, radioactive toxic sludge leakages have left Earth an uninhabitable place. Humans take flight to the terraformed planets, while Orbots clean up planet Earth. The Orbots locate barrels of toxic sludge, and transport them to the ships that send them into the Sun. One of these Orbots: Vectorman.


VECTORMAN.

BLACK.

NARRATION  
The year is 2049 . . . and sadly . . . it is the last year  
that human beings occupy the planet Earth.

EXT. OUTDOOR FIELDS - EVENING

Seven rocketships are flying up to the sky at once.  
Each one of these enormous rocketships is a testament  
to the most advanced creations of mankind.

NARRATION  
We have been left with no choice but to flee to one of  
the terraformed planets . . . and start over.

The rocketships fly toward the Earth's sky, while the Sun sets.

We LOOK DOWN, to find planet Earth, covered in  
garbage, pollution, and many leaking barrels of  
toxic sludge.

NARRATION  
Leaks in the containers of toxic sludge have spread its  
toxic poison everywhere around Earth. Now we must  
leave the home planet we love so much.

An enormous yellow vehicle, moving on 8 wheels,  
rolls its way across the ground, piloted by a robot  
driver, who sits beside two robot passengers. The  
yellow vehicle drives on, collecting and containing  
three barrels of toxic waste.

NARRATION  
The Orbots were created to clean things. They were  
programmed, with their camera eyes, to recognize any  
new visual information, and match a visual comparison with  
what it already knows. They can locate barrels of toxic  
waste, and recognize them when they find them. They can  
recognize the BioHazard letters, and pictures, shapes. Once  
recognizing the barrels, the Orbots transport the barrels to a safe  
place, where they can be launched into the Sun, so that nothing  
remains.

EXT. WAREHOUSE - EVENING

Five metal robots stand outside the front of a warehouse,  
walking barrels of toxic waste together by hand, to be thrown  
into the back open end of a truck-like vehicle.

NARRATION  
These Orbots are the last hope we have left to get  
our planet clean again . . . clean enough to rebuild,  
to grow. To take our planet back.

INT. ROCKETSHIP - VIDEO CAMERA FOOTAGE

DR. RICHARDSON  
If anyone ever finds this video: my name is Dr. Dylan Richardson,  
and I was one of the people who left planet Earth and went to  
the stars. I pray to God . . . each and every day . . . that one  
day, humans can return to the Earth again. But that's gonna take  
a lot of work. A lot of difficulties. But it is possible.

MARCUS  
Will ya shut up already?

DR. RICHARDSON  
D-Doctor Richardson out.

We shuts the camera off, and we go to BLACK.

INT. ROCKETSHIP

DR. RICHARDSON  
Do you have to be such an asshole?

MARCUS  
Every pound of weight costs money, in a rocketship.  
You know that, right? Even that video camera.

DR. RICHARDSON  
Oh, come on, this thing weighs one single pound.

MARCUS  
One single pound still costs money.

DR. RICHARDSON  
Pff. No wonder they kept training us to "lose weight"  
before we got here!

MARCUS  
I know. I know.

DR. RICHARDSON  
What do you think? Do you think the Orbots are a  
good idea? Do you think these Orbots will actually  
make Earth liveable again?

MARCUS  
Orbots - what, those things that move around and -  
and find barrels of toxic waste, and have them launched  
into the Sun?

DR. RICHARDSON  
Yeah. Do you think they'll make Earth a liveable place again?

MARCUS  
I just don't really care.

Dr. Richardson sighs.

INT. SPACE - IN ORBIT AROUND EARTH

We LOOK DOWN at planet Earth, a planet that  
looks relatively peaceful from up in space.

A metal vehicle flies up into space.

SOON - many barrels of toxic waste fly through  
the empty vaccuum of space, toward the Sun.

In time, the barrels can no longer be seen, but  
they are still on the way to the Sun.

One green robot looks out the window of his spaceship.

He has no physical features over his face: just a green  
sphere. He looks out the window, satisfied.

We slowly FLOAT CLOSER to his head.

The TITLE SHOT takes form:

V.E.C.T.O.R.M.A.N


End file.
